Of stupid parties and people who don't care
by Shatter - Dewdrop
Summary: Kotone has her birthday. She invited Silver, but he decided not to come. Then he did decide to come, and left abruptly. A depressed Kotone and Silver with a changed mind need to work something out. T for Silver's mouth, and the story is so much better from the summary guys, just try it.


**Hello deerlings, it's still Attere here. Dewy is having writers block so I still have to supply the stories for our account :p**

**Enjoy! 3**

Parties.

Parties are stupid. Who needs them?

Love.

Love is even stupider. No one really loves anyone. It's useless feelings, hell, no one really cares.

Screw love.

Screw them.

Screw her.

And so, with these thoughts running around in his head, Silver sat alone, resting his arms on the metal bars seperating the bride from the lake below. He let out a small sigh. Kotone was having a party today, but he chose to rip up the invitation. He was tempted to say yes, to go with his stupid happy-go-lucky rival to her stupid party at her stupid house.

A lot of things about Kotone were stupid.

The way she talked to him, so damn happy and kind all the time even though he pushed her around and called her weak. Pathetic. Love couldn't go anywhere. No one cares.

He repeated that thought to himself over and over.

No one cares.

"No one cares..." He breathed into the cool spring night's air.

"I care."

He knew that voice. That stupid voice laced with sappy sugary stupidity. God how he dispised that voice.

"No you don't. You're in denial. No one cares anymore Kotone. No one. They will leave in a heartbeat for fame or money you weakling. Face up to the truth." He snapped angrily, spinning to face the marshmallow-hatted girl. She just shook her head. He cocked an eyebrow questioningly. She put her hand over his heart. She giggled.

"Don't touch me." Silver said cooly, pushing her hand away. "And what's so funny?"

She just smiled.

"It's still beating!" She said gleefully.

He sighed, this girl was annoying him so much right now.

"Yes, Kotone. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't beating." He said plainly, scowling and crossing his arms.

She giggled again.

He just threw his hands up in defeat.

"FINE. FINE KOTONE. I WILL COME TO YOUR STUPID PARTY." He said, pushed to the brink of his patience.

She smiled goofily.

"Great!" She said, locking her arm with his and dragging a blushing Silver to her house as he shouted choice words at her, but finally just crossed his arms and scowled the whole way there.

"What was this party for again?" He said drily.

"My birthday." Kotone said gleefully.

Silver's eyes suddely widened. He didn't have anything to give her, damnit.

Wait.

Stupid girl, she didn't need a present.

Hell, his prescence at this stupid party was her gift, he actually agreed to come here.

His hormones told him otherwise.

Hormones were stupid.

Hormones also told him to kiss that stupid girl.

So he did.

"S-Silver?" Kotone stuttered, blushing with her hand over her mouth.

"Damn horm-" he said, breaking off into a mumble and blushing something that would make his hair envious.

Then realizing what he'd done, he covered by making that her gift.

"Yeah, that was your gift. I know you have a crush on me, so whatever. Just don't expect any more, because I still hate you." he said.

She stared.

She wasn't smiling that stupid smile.

He left without saying goodbye.

She cried that night.

Over the next few months, Kotone fell into a state of depression.

Silver didn't like her.

He didn't like her.

No one liked her.

She was weak just like he said.

She was stupid.

She was pathetic.

She was at her breaking point.

No one cares.

No one cares.

"No one cares..." She said, standing on that bridge, ready to jump.

"I care." Said a voice behind her.

She could recognize that voice anywhere. The cold voice of her rival, Silver. The man she loved and hated.

He grabbed her arm.

"You aren't going to die." he said, hazel eyes meeting silver.

"Yes I am. No one cares. They are all gone in a heartbeat. Just like you said." She said, arm wrenched unexpectedly out of his grasp as she lept for the lake. He leaped in after her, dragging her unconcious body to shore.

When she woke up, the first words she heard were:

"Damn it Kotone. I won't ever let you die."

"Why not. I'm a stupid, unloved girl who's too happy."

"No. You aren't that anymore. You are a wonderful, very much loved girl wo isn't happy."

She looked at him emotionlessly.

"How do you know. You hate me." She said quietly.

"Listen to me Kotone! LISTEN TO ME!" He screamed as she tried to stumble back to the lake again.

"I love you! I LOVE YOU!" He screeched, panting as tears of desperpation began to form.

And she froze. Her eyes widened as she turned her head and looked at the Red-haired trainer behind of her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Silence.

"Scared." He said, ashamed.

"Scared?" She repeated.

"Scared." He confirmed.

She walked back slowly.

And collapsed in his arms, crying and clutching his shirt.

He cried too.

Parties.

Parties are still stupid.

Love.

Love is amazing. Everyone cares, they are just in denial.

And they know that, because they care.

Love was a beautiful, wonderful, amazing, special, one-of-a-kind thing that you will remember forever.

And so they did.

And upon their front lawn, this married couple has a small statue of a lake and a bridge with the words 'I care' Engraved on a small plate on the front.

And they know it.

As the little girl, her red hair blowing in the breeze and her hazel eyes sparkling with joy runs outside, she trips and falls, landing by the statue.

And she reads it.

"I care..."

And she would.

They all would.

**Not too bad, right? I apologize for Silver being ever so slightly OOC, but I hope the story is still okay!**


End file.
